


Go for it.

by ElletheBell



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: Wilman encourages Clarkson to reach out in a new relationship.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Go for it.

Jeremy was looking over the film for a part they would be putting in the show for the next week. 

In the piece Jeremy was talking whilst Richard laughed at a joke the other presenter was saying. 

Jeremy smiled to himself at the memory. It had been a beautiful day to be out on the track and when filming was done they both went out for a drink that lasted well into the evening. 

"Why aren't you dating him?" Wilman asked, startling Clarkson with his sudden appearance. Willman watched as Richard laugh at yet another of Jeremy's ridiculous antics on the screen.

"Because I'd destroy him." Jeremy shot back, gesturing to the screen as the camera accurately captured the many differences between the two.

Wilman observed the two for a moment and reflected on how Jeremy adoringly spoke to Hammond, how whenever the two were together on film or off you could tell he cared so immeasurably deep for him. Always at least a hint of a smile, just for the other being around.

And Richard, how he would always hang onto every word that Jeremy would say. There was almost a sense if idolizastion in his eyes whenever Jeremy spoke or adressed him.

"He'd be into that." Wilman seemed rather sure of himself with that answer as he chuckled and walked away.

It wasn't until the next morning that Jeremy finally agreed with what the other man had said. 

He lay in bed completely content watching a very disheveled looking Hammond asleep next to him. 

There was no telling what excitement the future would bring


End file.
